A Myth That Told Of Love
by iampurplelavender
Summary: The scene where Hephaistion died, more should've been said between the two men.


**The Myth That Told Of Love**

Alexander holds Hephaistion's hands and caress it to his cheek. The young man's face were deathly pale and his eyes were bloodshot red.

'Oh God, please do not take him away from me. He can't leave me,' Alexander prayed silently as tears crept down his cheeks.

"Alexander, tell me the story again," Hephaistion asked slowly.

Alexander smiled at him as he choked back his own tears. Both of them had always been fascinated by the story of Archilles and Patroclus. How the mighty warrior had avenged the death of his lovely cousin that died accidentally by the sword of the mighty Hector of Troy. Both had taken a vow to avenged one's death if it shall occur in battle. And one would follow the other when one dies.

"Of course," Alexander agreed with a sad smile as he started with the story.

They had heard the story a hundred, or maybe a thousand times, but they were never bored with it. Infatuation with the love of Archilles and Patrolus made them think or even realized that they too will meet the fate the same as the two. They had wanted it that way.

"And when Archilles was killed by the arrow to his heel, he smiled and was content for he knew, he would be meeting Patroclus," Alexander finished as he stroked Hephaistion's hair lovingly and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and smiled ever sweetly but sadly as Alexander's lips lingered on his forehead. His own tears flowed as he felt his King's tears trickled down onto his forehead.

"I love that story," Hephaistion whispered softly.

Alexander drew backwards and gazed lovingly towards his friend. His hands, still gently stroking Hephaistion's pale hands.

"I know you do. I love that story too. Just the same as I love you," Alexander said softly as he brought Hephaistion's fragile hands to his lips.

Suddenly, Hephaistion coughed violently and his whole body jerked with each cough he took.

Alexander's heart broke as he took in the scene in front of him. His ever loyal friend was lying there, death had knocked on his door, and there was absolutely nothing that he, Alexander the Great, could do. He was helpless, not to mention hopeless, as he sat there just watching, and praying for a miracle to happen.

'Fortune favors the bold.'

That was what they were taught since they were but a young babe, and now being soldiers, they believed it. They were bold men. Brave men with many to lose but even many more to gain in war.

And where did that bring them? No where but at death's hands. A 'no return' ride to Hades' realm of the underworld.

"Alexander, my time in this world has come. It is time for me to go. Hades awaits me," Hephaistion whispered, his voice were getting soft with each word that came out of his mouth.

"No, you are too good for Hades. You do not belong with him. You belong with me. As you did, and as you will be. Never shall you be taken from my side. Never!" Alexander said angrily as he slammed his fist onto the bed.

Alexander was angry.

Angry with the world, for they hated Hephaistion. Angry with the fever, for it had consumed Hephaistion's body. With the Gods, for they allowed this to happen. With Hades, for he had dared to claim Hephaistion. With Phillip, his father, for he had died. With Olympius, his mother, for she still lived. With himself, for he was helpless. And with Hephaistion, for he was about to give up.

'No, I cannot be angry with Hephaistion. He is not at fault. Ever innocent of the world's evil doing, he is not to be blame. Sweet Hephaistion,' his conscience argued.

"Forgive me, my king. I can no longer serve at your side. Be blind no more, my king. See the evil doings around you. Then you'll be protected. Be what you are made to be. The man you want to be," Hephaistion said with all the might he could muster. He sensed the that the men around Alexander were anxious. But for what? He did not know. He thought they were plotting something evil against the mighty king. And Hephaistion was caught in the middle of it. But he can't protect his king no longer.

He knew Alexander was just a young man that was ever seeking the approval of his people for everything that he did. the outside world do not see the real Alexander. But he did.

That was Alexander to Hephaistion. A young child in need of protection from the evil of the world. He had run from his mother that loved him too much that it drove him to insanity, and he always run towards a father that was too cautious of him, to love him as a father should have. There was no haven for Alexander. Except maybe Hephaistion.

And now Hephaistion was very worried about Alexander. He was no longer the king loved by everyone. Used to be but no longer. He had made enemy with the quest he had taken upon himself. A quest that not even Hephaistion believed in but he believed in his king. Loved his king that he would follow him even to the end of the world, should Alexander one day ask of him. He would surrender everything he had should the king requested of him. Alexander need only to ask.

Over the years of their quest, Hephaistion had tried his very best to try to keep his king sane and able, even with many of the councilors that condemned their relationship. He had lost many friends because of Alexander. And he had gained many more enemies because of Alexander. They hated him, he knew that. And they would welcome his death. But Hephaistion minded not, for he knew he was Alexander's only pillar of strength. He had always looked to Hephaistion for support, for love and for loyalty. And he never failed in gaining them for Hephaistion would give them willingly to his king. His friend.

And Hephaistion was beyond worried that Alexander would lose himself if he should die.

'No, when I die,' Hephaistion corrected himself.

Alexander's world would collapse when Hephaistion die, for Alexander would lose his friendship, his affection and most importantly his unquestionable loyalty to the mighty king.

As if he could read the dying friend's mind, Alexander said softly as he caress Hephaistion's cheeks lovingly with the back of his hands and Hephaistion shivered at his touch," Who do I look to if you should die, hmm? Who would be there to restrain me when I go out of bounds with my authority? When I go insane? Who would care for me then? I would not go far without you, Hephaistion. I do not go far. I need you here with me," he took Hephaistion's hands and brought it to his chest.

"There are many that are loyal to you, my king. You must open your eyes."

"They're not you. They do not posses the kindness that you do. Your heart of gold."

"You would find one that do. Someday you would. You must try," Hephaistion said as tears once again found their way from his bloodshot eyes.

"They will never hold my love the way you do. No one will ever have that. It is yours and yours alone," Alexander insisted as he bend down and buried his face beside Hephaistion's. And there he wept.

Hephaistion knew that. If the mood were lighter, he would have smiled at his own memories. The one day when he was jealous of Alexander's first wife. He was certain his king would leave him. And Hephaistion had given Alexander his ring then. The ring he had gotten from an antique trader and had kept by his side for a long 15 years.

He had cherished the ring for it was something unique and one of it's kind. None would match it for there was only one ring that dated back to when kings worshipped the moon and the stars.

He knew he had been selfish then for giving the ring to Alexander on his wedding night. A gesture to proclaim his love for him. But Alexander would think nothing selfish of it. Alexander had cherished the ring the same way as Hephaistion did but not for the same reason. If Hephaistion had loved the ring for it's uniqueness, Alexander had loved it because Hephaistion had bestowed it to him.

And to Hephaistion, Alexander the Great was unique. None other like him exist in this world. And for the world to lose him, the losses would be too great.

"Promise me, Alexander," Hephaistion whispered as he gave his strength to stroke his friend's blond hair.

"Anything you desire will be my command. You only need to say it," came the reply as Alexander rose to meet Hephaistion's gaze.

Hephaistion smiled and traced Alexander's face with the back of his hand," Promise me you would only die when you are old and ripe. Promise you would only die when you grow weary of the world. Promise me, Alexander."

Alexander shook his head vigorously and said," No, anything but that. I would promise you anything but that. Do not ask me of something that is impossible to give, my dear Hephaistion."

Hephaistion wept. He wept for the fate that would await his king the very moment Hades claim his soul.

"I love the legend that spoke of Archilles and Patroclus with the same amount of passion that you possess. You know that," Alexander said as he kissed Hephaistion's eyelids.

"Do not die, Alexander. I do not want you to die," Hephaistion said as he panted for breath. His energy were draining fast.

Hades stood just at the corner. Waiting to return home with this poor soul in tow.

"Then you don't die too," Alexander said, his tears now uncontrollable.

"The fall of Alexander's empire would be my fault then. All my fault," Hephaistion said as his eyes glazed over to the ceiling above him, tears falling from them.

But Alexander hugged him and kissed him," You are never to be blame, my sweet Hephaistion. Never are you to be blame. My gentle soul, Hephaistion."

"It is... time... Alexander. Take care... my king," Hephaistion said as he panted for a few short breaths.

Alexander wept harder at this but he managed to speak," We shall meet soon, my love. Wait for me."

As he kissed Hephaistion one last time, Hephaistion smiled a small smile and took his last breath.

Outside of the room, where friends and enemies of the king and his lover stood awaiting news, loud screams could be heard. Anguish screams that do not frighten anyone but greatly and deeply sadden those who heard them.

A love story might had come to an end but in turn would be a legend that equals the one that told of Archilles and Patroclus.

**The End**


End file.
